Is This Just Another Love Story?
by Determindtowin
Summary: Hisa Yuki is a new student at Ouran Academy and she was placed in Class 1-A. Will she be just another normal student here or will she end up falling for a certain someone? HikaruXOc. Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Title: Is This Just Another Love Story

Summary: Hisa Yuki is a new student at Ouran Academy and she was placed in Class 1-A. Will she be just another normal student here or will she end up falling for a certain someone? HikaruXOc.

Oc:

Name: Hisa Yuki

DOB: September 22

Age: 15

Hair: Long blond hair that is usually up in a pony tail. When it's down it goes to the middle of her shoulder blades.

Eyes: Hazel

_Thoughts_

**Dreams**

Talking

_**Flashbacks**_

~Switching places or time~

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club except ocs and this plot.

Chapter 1: New Student

"We are very pleased to have you at this school Miss Yuki I hope you enjoy your stay here and continue to show the same progress that you gave your old school." The chairman of the school stated.

"Yes thank you Chairman." The girl bowed her blonde hair tipping over to the left side of her face.

~Class 1-A~

"Hey Haruhi did you here?" One of the boys with orange hair stated sitting on top of Haruhi's desk top.

"What is it Kaoru?" Haruhi had short brown hair and matching eyes.

"It turns out we're getting a new student in our class today." The other boy with orange hair and yellow eyes answered leaning on Haruhi's chair.

"Yea so?"

"Class settle down I have an announcement to make." The teacher stated.

The class settled down and stared at the teacher. "I would like everyone to be nice to our new student. Hisa; will you come in please." The teacher waved her hand and the girl from before slowly walked in.

"Hello I'm Hisa Yuki it's a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed slightly and straightened up. She looked around the room and a light smile spread across her face when she looked at the twins and Haruhi. She was wearing jean cappers and a light blue shirt.

"There's an empty desk next to Hikaru. They've finished all the work for today so you can just relax and get to know everyone." The teacher stated.

"Thank you." She stated walking over to her desk and looked out the window.

"she seems distant."

"Hikaru don't be so mean." Haruhi elbowed him in the side.

"Ow; what I'm just stating the truth." Hikaru mentioned.

The bell rang to end the day.

"This is stupid why did I even bother coming today?" She sighed to herself being the last one to leave the class room. "Umm…where am I?" She looked around at her surroundings and realized that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. "Oh well might as well see where these stairs go to." She sighed at took the steps two at a time. Hisa looked up at the sign of the room she was standing infront of.

She looked behind her and saw a group of girls running to the room she was standing in front of. Hisa managed to get out of the way just before they ran her over.

"What the hell is in this room?" She asked herself looking at the room. "…No Hisa be strong; you don't want to get tied into something ridiculous like the rest of the girls at this weird school." She muttered to herself about to turn away. She started to walk away and then stopped. _'But…no Hisa…maybe just a peek at what the hecks going on.'_ She went to the door and looked in.

The room was huge and loaded with different decorations. _'What is this place a magnacon convention or something?'_

"Why hello there young madden I haven't seen you here before." She looked up and teen with blonde hair and deep blue eyes was looking down at her.

"Oh umm…I'm sorry I'll be going now." Hisa stuttered backing up.

"Come on in; I'm Honey what's your name?" The little boy chirped.

"Umm…Hisa Yuki." She answered being drug into the room against her will.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club, I'm Tamaki; so what type of boy are you into?" The older blonde asked.

"I…ah…um…" Hisa stuttered again.

"Speechless I see, That's to be expected when you're around such beautiful men." Tamaki smirked running his fingers threw his hair.

"Ah Hisa Yuki isn't she in you're class Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi?" A teen with short black hair with glasses asked looking at the three that just gathered around.

"Well yea but she just got here today so we don't know anything about her." The twins answered in perfect unison.

"I see; well Hisa what type of boy are you into?" Tamaki questioned.

"I…don't get what you mean?"She replied.

"There's the boy Lolita type, the strong silent type, the mischievous type, the Natural type, or the cool type." Tamaki stated pointing at the hosts one at a time. "Or are you into someone like me?" He whispered brushing his hand against her cheek and moving it to her hair tie.

"I've…just remembered…I have to be somewhere." She stated not realizing that Tamaki had a hold of her hair tie and turning and quickly moving away. Her hair fell out of the tie and rested on her shoulders. "My hair tie!" She said turning around to see where it went.

"Here's your hair tie back." Tamaki stated with a light blush on his face.

Hisa ran over to him and grabbed it. "Thank you…" She bowed slightly and turned back towards the door.

"What's the rush Hisa?" Kaoru smirked.

"Yea come on let us show you around." Hikaru stated as they got on both sides of her.

"No…thank you…I really should be going." She slipped out from in between them and ran for the door.

"What is it Kyoya-senpi?" Haruhi asked looking up at him.

"Something seems familiar about her but I can't quite place it." He said staring at the door.

~At Hisa's house~

"That was close." Hisa panted leaning against the door.

"Good afternoon lady Hisa and how was your first day of school?" A maid asked.

"Defintally different then what I was expecting Anko." She smiled at her maid.

"Well you have to get ready remember you have a concert tonight." Anko stated helping Hisa up off the floor.

"Oh that's right…um Anko where is it again?" She asked as they walked up to her room.

"Why it's at Ouran Academy silly." Anko mentioned.

"Ouran… Academy…" She muttered her eye twitching.

"Now get ready." Anko laughed pushing Hisa into her room.

"Today just isn't my day." The blonde haired girl pouted dragging her feet across the floor to her bed where her clothes were already placed out.

~At the School~

"So Haruhi are you going to the concert tonight?" Kaoru asked as they were cleaning up.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Well the school is sponsoring it so I don't see why you can't come. And I'm sure your father wouldn't care." Hikaru mentioned.

"Who's coming again?" Haruhi asked.

"Only Kaiya Yama the newest popstar around!" Renka stated holding a picture up in Haruhi's face.

"I take it you're a fan of hers?" Haruhi smiled.

"Of course and everyone's going to it." She stated. "So that means you're going too. Well I have to go and get ready for the concert I'll see you all there." Renka chirped skipping out of the room.

"So in other words we have no choice we have to go." Haruhi sighed.

"Who knows it might be fun." Kyoya stated typing at his computer.

"Well sounds weird coming from you senpi." Haruhi stated.

"Well on her web site their holding a drawing that will let one of her fans steal her first kiss." Kaoru mentioned.

"Then I'm not coming." Haruhi stated putting her hands up in front of her.

The twins got an evil smile on their faces. "Oh you're coming." They said in unison.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Haruhi muttered backing up.

~That Night~

"Kaiya what's wrong?" Anko asked as she was fixing her makeup.

"What if someone recognizes me?" She whispered.

She was wearing a black tube top with a jet black skirt and matching two inch heel knee high boots.

"Don't worry no one has noticed." Anko whispered brushing some of Kaiya's deep red hair out of her face.

"Hello Ouran Academy are you ready for an amazing performance?" Her manager asked.

The crowed screamed.

"And remember we will declare the winner of our contest at the end of the show."

"Wait what is this contest he's talking about Anko?"

"You'll find out Hisa now you're on." Anko whispered pushing Hisa towards the curtain.

"And here's the person you've all been waiting for Kaiya Yama!" The crowd cheered as Hisa ran out onto the stage.

~End Of the Concert~

"So is everyone ready to see who won the contest?" the manager asked grabbing Hisa's shoulder and pulling her against him. "Who is the lucky person that gets to steal Kaiya's first kiss?"

'_WHAT THE HELL!!!!!'_ Hisa thought _'THAT'S NOT FARE; DON'T I GET A SAY IN ANY OF THIS????!!!!!'_

She kept a smile on her face as Anko ran out onto the stage with a small slip of paper.

"And the winner is…Hikaru Hitachiin!" Her manager shouted into the microphone.

'_WHAT????!!!!'_ She held down a blush as Hikaru made his way onto the stage.

"Well go on." He said pushing Hisa towards Hikaru.

She stumbled across the stage and into Hikaru's arms.

"Sorry." She blushed and stepped away.

"Come on everyone's waiting." He said pulling her in closer to him and gently kissing her on her soft lips.

The crowd cheered when they connected. When they parted they were both blushing.

"Good night everyone have a safe trip home." The manager shouted and the curtain dropped.

"Umm… … I…ah…" Kaiya started stuttering as her face just got reder.

"Come now Kaiya it's time to sign autographs." Anko chirped pulling her away.

…_To Be Continued…_

A/N: There we go there's the first chapter for you all. I hope you like it I haven't made a new story in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I had this earlier today but my damn flash drive decided it was going to corrupt it on me so I had to retype the whole thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What am I going to do**

Once they got home Hisa ran up to her room and slammed her door behind her. She chucked the wig across the room.

"I hate them…" She whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Why did they have to do that…it's not fair; they didn't even ask me." She slid down the door. "And why did he have to win…couldn't it have been someone that I didn't meet today?" She sat there against the door listening to the wall clock in her room tick.

"Hisa It's time to get ready for bed." Anko said through the door.

Hisa didn't answer her.

"I understand if you're mad at us Hisa and I don't blame you; what we did was wrong and we should have asked you first." She continued. "Try to get some sleep alright." Anko said and then walked away.

Hisa waited for Anko's footsteps to fade away down the hall before she got up and went over to her dresser and grabbed a her pajamas and went into her bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she walked out onto her balcony to let her bathroom cool down.

"Why can't I get it out of my head?" She muttered putting her fingers to her lips. "It's going to be so weird going to school tomorrow." Hisa sighed letting her hand fall back down to her side.

After spending a few more minutes outside she went back in brushed her teeth and shut off her lights and went to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~7:00a.m~

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Hisa groaned as her alarm clock went off. She clicked the button that turned off the alarm and then laid there in bed. After two minutes of laying there she finally swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up stretching. Walking over to her dresser she didn't open her drawer when she saw the yellow dress neatly folded on the top of her dresser.

"I really don't want to wear that thing." She sighed grabbed the uniform anyways and going into the bathroom to change and get ready.

Running down the hall and to the front door the blonde haired girl didn't bother eating breakfast just got into the car.

When she got into her homeroom class Hisa sat down in the seat that she was in yesterday and looked out the window again watching the kids come into the school.

'_Why couldn't I be homeschooled.'_ She thought as last night's event came back into her mind.

"Good morning Hisa." She heard someone say and she turned in her seat to see who it was.

"Oh morning umm…" She started.

"Haruhi don't worry you'll get it." Haruhi stated. "Sorry about yesterday with what happened at the club Tamaki senpi always gets excited when someone new shows up at the club." She apologized.

"It's alright really don't worry about it." Hisa smiled.

"I guess the uniform doesn't look to bad on her." Kaoru stated standing in front of Hisa evaluating her.

"I liked the outfit she was wearing yesterday it seemed to fit her personality." Hikaru mentioned leaning on Hisa's desk.

"Kaoru, Hikaru don't sneek up on us like that." Haruhi said.

"Lighten up Haruhi you two were having a conversation and we didn't want to interrupt." Kaoru stated leaning on the desk behind him.

"So did you go to the concert last night Hisa?" Hikaru asked.

"N-no I didn't even know there was a concert last night." She replied blushing a bit.

"Hikaru is it necessary for you to get so close to her?" Haruhi questioned.

Hikaru stared at Hisa _'Oh god please don't recognize me.'_ She thought leaning back in her chair a bit more.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said snapping his twin out of his thoughts.

"Sorry about that." Hikaru laughed sheepishly standing up quickly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"So Hisa are you going to come back to the club today?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm not sure just yet." She replied. "I'll think about it though."

"And if you do come I'll protect you from my brother." Kaoru said running his fingers under Hisa's chin and some of the girls in the class squealed.

"Alright kids take your seats and let's start class." The teacher said walking into the room.

~After school~

"Hikaru are you alright you've been out of it all day." Haruhi asked.

"What yea I'm fine." Hikaru replied

"Why do you worry so much?" Kaoru laughed placing a hand on Haruhi's head.

"Probably because he's usually never quiet." She said.

"I'm fine." Hikaru and Kaoru hugged Haruhi "It's cute that you worry about us." They said in unison.

"Get your hands off of Haruhi you two!" Tamaki shouted.

"Calm down boss." Kaoru sighed.

"Really it' was just a hug." Hikaru mentioned.

"So there's no need to get all worked up." They finished in unison.

Hikaru looked back at the window for a second.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said looking at his brother.

"I'm going to go the bathroom." Hikaru lied walking towards the door.

"You're right Haruhi something is definitely bothering him." Kaoru said leaning on Haruhi.

"He hasn't told you anything?" She questioned.

"No…and that's what's bothering me a bit." He answered looking at the door.

Once Hikaru left the room he ran down the hall and stopped at the window overlooking the front court yard. He caught Hisa just coming out of the building and he ran again.

"Hisa, Hisa; wait up."Hikaru yelled making Hisa stop.

"H-Hikaru what are you doing here I thought that you were at your club." Hisa stuttered blushing.

"I need to talk to you." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the crowd back towards the school.

He found a place where no one was around then let go of Hisa's wrist.

"Sorry for just pulling you away like that." He apologized.

"It's fine what did you want to say?" She asked.

"It's been bothering me since this morning. You look and sound just like Kaiya." He mentioned.

"Y-your mind is just messing with you. I-I don't even come close to looking or sounding like Kaiya." She waved her hand at Hikaru.

"You are Kaiya aren't you?" He said realizing that she was lying.

"N-no I-I'm not." She stuttered backing up into the wall behind her.

"Then prove it to me Hisa, kiss me and then say that you're not Kaiya." Hikaru said.

"H-how is that going to prove anything?" She questioned.

Hikaru stepped up to her so she wouldn't try to move away and kissed her before she could protest even more. They parted and Hisa's face started turning red.

"I…ah…um…" She stuttered looking away.

"You are Kaiya she did the same thing when we kissed last night at the concert." Hikaru said placing his weight on one of his legs.

"T-that doesn't prove anything." She said.

"You two have the same colored eyes and voice pattern. You're Kaiya." He stated.

Hisa lowered her head "I guess I'm not very good at hiding it when someone can get so close to me at a concert can I?" She asked. "But can I ask you one thing."

"What?" Hikaru said.

"you can't tell anyone about me being Kaiya." Hisa stated looking back at Hikaru.

"…Alright I won't tell anyone…" He replied.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief.

"…But…" He smirked.

'_Oh boy what does he want?'_ She thought.

"You have to go out with me." He smiled.

"W-why do I have to go out with you?" She said.

"Well if you don't want to go out with me then your secret might just slip out during our club activities." Hikaru mentioned.

"…Fine I'll go out with you." She muttered looking away from him.

"I'm sorry what did you say I didn't quite here it?" She smirked.

"I'll go out with you." She said louder.

He smiled and weaved his fingers through hers and pulled her with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked catching up to him.

"To the club." He said. "You have to meet everyone."

"But what exactly does your club do?" Hisa asked as they walked up the steps.

"we're a host club remember we entertain the ladies that have too much time on their hands." The orange haired teen mentioned as he opened the door.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru said hugging his brother. "Where did you go we closed the clubs activities for the day because you weren't back."

"You guys could have started without me." He said.

"No we need all of our hosts to be here in order to have a successful day and if one of us is missing then we're better off canceling the day." Kyoya mentioned "And just who is that you have with you?"

Hisa stepped out from behind Hikaru. "Hello." She greeted quietly.

"Hisa did Hikaru force you to come here?" Haruhi asked.

"I guess you can say it like that." Hisa answered.

"Well in the end I'm glad you came back to the club Hisa." Tamaki said walking over to her and kissing her hand.

"Back off boss she chose what host she wants." Hikaru stated.

"Really and what host would that be?" Kyoya asked.

Hikaru just smirked "The mischievous type." Him and Kaoru high fived each other.

"He didn't force you to be a guest for them did he Hisa?" Haruhi questioned.

"You don't even want to know." She answered. "Can I go home now?" the blonde haired girl sighed starting to walk out the door again.

"No not yet Kai-." Hikaru started but had Hisa's hand cover his mouth.

"What were you about to call her Hikaru?" Honey asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Hisa laughed sheepishly.

"Kaiya he was about to call her Kaiya." Kaoru said.

…_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**A/N: well that was fun and it's longer than the first time that I typed it. Tell me what you thin and if I should keep going with it.**

**-DTW-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and sorry for going so slow to update these stories. School starts tomorrow so I wanted to get all of the new chapters up. I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas let me know and I'll add them into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You can't tell anyone**

Hisa stood there and blinked a few times. "What are you talking about Koaru?" She laughed sheepishly.

"I figured that there was something different about you." Kyoya mentioned flipping open his black book.

"You couldn't keep it a secret could you?" Hisa stated punching Hikaru in the arm.

"Sorry it just slipped out." He muttered now rubbing his arm.

The floor rumbled and I quickly held onto Hikaru out of reaction. Then a laughing sound started to get louder and a hole in the floor opened up and Ranga came up on her spinning thing.

"I swear that contraption follows us everywhere." Hikaru muttered.

"Kaiya I am your biggest fan." Ranga chirped jumping off the contraption. "Don't worry I'll make sure that these boys don't let your secret out." She stated determined.

"Um…thank you." Hisa answered "My real name is Hisa."

"Mine's Ranga, I know that we're going to be great friends." Ranga mentioned getting back up on her stand and going back down.

"She's…a bit out there." Hisa said then realized that she was holding onto Hikaru the whole time and she quickly let go of him. "I'm still made at you." She said crossing her arms.

"But you're stuck with me." He laughed hugging her.

"Wait you two are going out?" Haruhi asked.

"It's more like I'm being black mailed. Hisa groaned.

"Well this should make for an interesting twist in the club activities." Kyoya stated.

"Yes the ladies come here to be entertained and want the hearts of the hosts but sadly one of them is taken." Tamaki chimed.

"All the girls will be jealous of you Hisa." Honey stated putting another chunk of cake in his mouth.

She blushed and looked down at the ground.

"You're so cute." The twins said hugging Hisa.

"We have a dance that the Host club is sponsoring coming up why don't you come." Kaoru mentioned letting go of Hisa.

"I'm not that good with dances." She stated pushing Hikaru off of her.

"Then be the entertainment." Kyoya stated "we haven't booked any entertainment yet why don't you do it."

"That would be excellent, it's like adding a new daughter to our family." Tamaki mentioned.

"Wait what?" Hisa asked confused.

"It's nothing Hisa don't worry about it, so what do you say?" Hikaru said.

"I'll think about it and get back to you tomorrow." She replied.

"So I'll put you down as the entertainment then." Kyoya said opening his black book again and jotting something down in it.

"Wait I said I'll think about it…for get it." Hisa sighed. "Can I go home then?" She asked.

"I'll walk you down." Hikaru said.

"No it's fine I can walk myself down." She said quickly then walked out of the door.

"That had to hurt." Haruhi said.

"She hates me." Hikaru groaned.

"Well what did you expect from forcing her to be your girlfriend?" Kaoru mentioned.

"Maybe your right." He sighed.

"Come on cheer up Hikaru." Haruhi tried to cheer him up.

Tamaki wacked Hikaru over the head. "What was that for boss?" Hikaru snapped rubbing the back of his head.

"You idiot if you are her boyfriend then don't let her walk alone." Tamaki demanded.

Hikaru blinked a few times "Why would I run after her she said that she wanted to walk alone." He muttered walking over to the window.

Hisa got into the car waiting for her and they drove off. Hisa looked out the window and didn't say anything the entire way home. She just walked into the house and went right up to her room as she did last night. After a few hours of looking out the window from her bed she got out her home work and finished it in an hour and a half.

"Hisa could you come down stairs please?" Anko asked through her door.

"Sure I'll be down in a minuet." She said putting her books away and headed down stairs.

"You have another gig booked." Anko mentioned writing down the gig in the addenda.

"Really, where?" Hisa questioned acting surprised.

"Back at your school, it's for a dance coming up sponsored by one of the clubs of the school." She explained.

"When is it?" Hisa asked realizing that they never did tell her.

"This Friday night." I blinked a few times "What would you like to bring?" Anko asked.

"I'll just bring my guitar and an amp that should be enough." Hisa answered.

"Alright." She muttered writing it down and then closed the book.

"I'm going to go back up to my room." The blonde haired teen told her maid and headed back up stairs.

Closing the door behind her she went over to her closet and then opened the doors behind her regular clothes to her walk in closet. She walked in and looked at different outfits that she thought would be good and packed them in her bag for tomorrow. She looked at her wig but decided to leave it home.

Looking over at the alarm clock she noticed it was 8 so she grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. She stayed in there longer than what she usually does then decided it was time to get out and get dressed into her pjs. Hisa laid down and put her towel over her eyes then her cell phone rang. The blonde sighed heavily and picked up the phone with out looking at the caller id.

"Hello." She greeted.

"_Hey Hisa, it's Hikaru."_

She sat up and the towel fell to her lap.

"_Before you yell at me I want to say I'm sorry I didn't mean to say Kaiya today. Honestly I did want you to come to the dance but not as the entertainment, but as my guest; if you don't want to go out with me anymore I'll understand." _Hikaru explained.

"…I said I would go out with you Hikaru, I wasn't to happy that you black mailed me to go out with you though." She stated.

'_Wait…so…you're not mad at me?"_

"No I'm mad at you but I'll still go out with you just to make sure you can't tell my secret to anyone else. And I have some rules, no kissing me, no touching me the wrong way…." She was cut off.

" _You're taking all the fun out of everything. Can I at least hold your hand?"_ Hikaru laughed over the phone.

"Well to bad you're the one that wanted to go out with me and yes you can hold my hand; but that's it." She said.

"_Alright, alright fine, I'll see you tomorrow Hisa." _

"Night Hikaru."

"_Night." _

Then she hung up the phone and placed it on her night stand. '_What did I get myself into?'_ She thought closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Anko came in to see if she wanted her dinner or not and noticed that she was asleep. She walked in and covered Hisa up and turned on her alarm then left the room.

**~7:00 a.m~**

***Beep * *Be****ep * *Beep *** Hisa woke up and slowly got out of bed and noticed that the yellow uniform was back in her room. She groaned and grabbed the uniform again and got dressed. She grabbed a change of clothes out of her dresser and shoved in her bag as well then Made her way down stairs.

"Hisa eat something you didn't eat dinner last night." Anko called from the living room.

She sighed and went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple then ran out the door to the car and they went off to the school. The blonde haired girl went into her first period class and Haruhi walked in soon after.

"Good morning Haruhi." Hisa greeted.

"Morning Hisa." Haruhi greeted.

"When does the club get done with activities?" Hisa questioned.

"I'm not quite sure really but why do you ask?" Haruhi responded.

"Well I wanted you're guys opinion on what I should wear for the dance." She answered.

"Oh alright that's understandable, well why don't you come to the club today." Haurhi said.

"I guess I'll come." Hisa smiled at Haurhi then the twins walked in.

"Morning Haruhi morning Hisa." The boys said in unison.

"Morning." Haruhi and Hisa greeted.

"So are you coming to the club today?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess so." She answered "I also have some outfits that I want you guys to pick from for the dance."

'_This should be interesting.'_ She thought looking up at the twins.

…**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: It's ruffly around the same amount of pages as the last chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon and I'll describe the outfits as she comes out of the dressing room in the next chapter. So I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas about what should happen let me know and I'll add them into the story.**

**-DTW-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked the last chapter I know it's a new record for me I'm now writing four stories at a time. Hopefully I can keep up with them. Here's chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Day Hanging With the Host Club**

Hisa got to school just as another limo pulled up to the gates of the school. The twins got out of the limo.

"Morning Koaru, morning Hikaru." Hisa waved slightly.

"Morning Hisa." Kaoru smiled and waved.

Hikaru walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Were you waiting long?" Hikaru questioned.

"Actually I just got here and I wasn't expecting your limo to pull up right after I walked into the school." Hisa responded.

Kaoru laughed at the face that Hikaru was making. "Let's go Hisa, he'll eventually snap out of his trance and run after us." Kaoru stated looping his arm around hers and pulling Hisa away from his brother. "I wanted to thank you Hisa."

"For what?" she questioned looking at him confused.

"Because of you Hikaru has been more independent, and maybe someday he'll understand that the world doesn't revolve around him." Koaru explained as they walked into the school.

Hisa blushed a bit and looked away from Kaoru. "And just how am I supposed to do that?" She questioned.

"Just be yourself." He smiled.

"HEY YOU TWO WAIT UP!" Hikaru shouted running up to them.

"So come to the host club after school today, see what we do." Kaoru suggested.

"Um…I'll think about it." Hisa laughed sheepishly.

"Oh please Hisa come to the hot club after school today." Hikaru questioned tugging lightly on her pony tail.

"I'll think about it." Hisa said again pulling her hair away from Hikaru.

"Awe come on Hisa you look pretty with your hair down." Hikaru complained.

"I like my hair up." Hisa objected.

"Hisa, would you take your hair down just for today?" Kaoru asked looking down at her.

"Just for today." Hisa sighed pulling her hair tie out and letting her hair fall.

"Hey how come you'll listen to my brother but not your boyfriend?" Hikaru huffed.

"I'm showing you that you're not always going to get your way Hikaru." Hisa commented.

"But I did get my way." Hikaru laughed and jumped in front of Kaoru and Hikaru and got the door to their homeroom class. He let his brother go in but put his hand up across the door before Hisa could walk in.

"That's not fair Hikaru, let me through." Hisa whined.

"Not until I get a kiss." Hikaru stated.

"But why?"

"Because you didn't give me one when I got here. Then you just left with Kaoru." Hikaru replied.

"Hikaru stop it you're drawing a crowed." Hisa muttered.

"So, I'm not moving till you kiss me." He smiled down at her.

"Not now." She whispered.

"Then I'm not moving." He mentioned.

Hisa groaned and went up on her tiptoes and went to give him a peck on the cheek when he shifted and kissed her lips. Everyone in the room except for Haruhi and Kaoru gasped in shock.

"All the girls are going to be jealous." He whispered to her and took her hand then pulled her into the room.

The girls were glaring at her as Hikaru pulled her along to their seats.

"Well that was a bit obvious don't you think?" Haruhi stated.

Hisa sat in her seat her face beat red and she slid down in her chair.

"Na, we are dating so it shouldn't be that big of a deal." Hikaru said and Hisa felt like she was getting the death glare for almost every girl from the class.

"This is going to be a long day." She grumbled.

The final bell came faster then Hisa hoped. Of course she really didn't want to go to the host club because of what Hikaru did earlier. And she was still receiving death glares. It was like the new spread like wild fire. She was pretty sure that the entire school knew about them dating. Groaning she closed up her homework and packed up her books then tossed them in her bag. She tried to stall as long as she could but ultimately she made her way up to the music room. The first thing she did was go and put her books in the changing room. She sat down in one of the chairs and took out her homework to start working where she left off. She heard the commotion on the other side of the door. Then Honey skipped into the back room.

"Hisa-chan what are you doing back here?" He asked.

"Oh I just figured that I would try to get some of my homework done." She replied.

"Awwwwe you should come out." He said pulling her up out of the chair.

"Um…alright I guess." She said getting pulled away from her homework and out into the other room.

The rooms commotion kept going not even realizing that she walked into the room. "Why don't you go and sit with Hikaru and Kaoru." Honey suggested and ran back over to Mori and their guests. The host club was wearing a Hawaiian style theme for the clubs activates. There were palm trees and the smell of the ocean in the room. She would have been impressed on how they got it to smell like that if she wasn't standing next to a ferbreeze plug in.

Hisa rubbed her arm and walked over to where the twins were.

"Um…Hello." Hisa greeted quietly.

The twins looked up and Hikaru's face lit up.

"Hisa, I didn't think you were gong to come." He said happily getting up out of his seat and hugging her. "Girls I'd like you to meet Hisa my girlfriend."

"Hikaru, you're leaving me all alone." Kaoru whimpered and Hikaru and Hisa comforted him.

"I'm not leaving you Kaoru." Hikaru replied.

"No he was planning on sharing weren't you darling?" Hisa asked.

"That's right because you know that two is better then one." Hikaru smirked and the girls at the table sighed and started squealing.

Hisa didn't want to admit it but she was actually having fun. Goofing around with the host club.

**~After the host club~**

"I'm impressed Hisa I didn't think that you would do that." Tamaki mentioned.

"Hey you did really well." Honey agreed happily.

"I guess I just didn't want to get eaten alive by the fan girls." Hisa laughed sheepishly.

"You're so cute." Hikaru chirped hugging his girlfriend.

"Will you come and join us tomorrow?" Haruhi asked.

"Actually I have something that I have to tell you guys, I have a tour coming up."

The room fell silent.

"When do you have to leave?" Kaoru questioned breaking the silence.

"Tonight." She muttered holding onto Hikaru.

"You can't go." Honey whined.

"I'll be back." Hisa reassured them.

"How long will you be gone?" Haruhi asked.

"About a month or two." She said looking away.

"Can I walk you home then?" Hikaru asked obviously disappointed.

"Thank you." Hisa stated. Hisa gave Honey, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kaoru hugs. She shook Kyoya's hand and Mori placed a hand on her head then she went to the other room and got her bag then her and Hikaru left.

"I wish you didn't have to go on a tour." Hikaru stated not looking at her.

"Well then talk to my parents and see if you can convince them." Hisa offered. "Because honestly I don't want to go I'm actually having a lot of fun here at the school and with the host club."

Hikaru smiled a little. "Well I'll try but I don't know if I can, you do have a lot of fans waiting to see you."

…_To Be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you like the chapter sorry it took so long to update whoever said that senior year was easy was sadly mistaken. Lol well tell me if you have any ideas and what you thought about it.**

**-DTW-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to do this chapter. I was working on my other stories as well and kind of neglected this story. But now I'm back to it so let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: I miss him**

"Hisa are you ready?" Anko asked peeking into the room..

Hisa sat by the window looking out at the stars. Her out fit was a black Lolita dress with a black laic chocker necklace that had a sliver key hanging off of it.

"Hisa…" She said once more.

Hisa turned and smiled at her. "Yea I'm ready." Hisa got down from where she was sitting and walked behind her maid. _'I feel like a puppet.'_ She thought as she put on that fake smile and walked out on stage.

~After the concert~

"You have a good day and drive safe now." Hisa smiled as she finally finished signing autographs.

Anko shut the door and Hisa walked away and tossed the pen on the table then sat down with a plop.

"What's wrong?" Anko questioned walking over and crossing her arms.

"It's nothing…" The blonde haired girl smiled at her maid "Really I'm just dreading all the homework that I'm going to have when I go back to school is all." She laughed a little trying to get her maid off her back about this.

"Alright, why don't you go ahead and get cleaned up then." Anko stated and walked towards the door. Before she walked out she looked back at Hisa.

"Anko I'm fine really, you can go." Hisa smiled and stood up.

Anko left and once the door closed Hisa went over to her pants that she was wearing earlier that day and turned on her cell phone. She looked at her phone and there weren't any messages. Before she left she got every ones number so she could keep in touch with all of the Host club while she was out on tour. She decided to text Haruhi first to see how she was doing (Yes she knows Hikaru and Koaru told her before she left for the tour).

**Hey**

She waited for a few minuets and gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom that was in the dressing room.

**Hey is it morning or evening where you are?**

Hisa set her things down before she answered. **It's night. What about you guys**

**Classes will be starting in a bit. So how's the tour?**

Hisa sighed she knew that Haruhi was going to ask that. **Its going well I'm starting to miss the school and everyone**.

**You mean Hikaru**

**NO not just Hikaru**

**But mostly him.**

A blush formed across Hisa pale cheeks **No not at all**

**You're lying.**

**How can you tell?**

**You're pretty easy to read even over a text. Don't worry I won't tell him.**

**Thank you** she started getting changed and she heard her phone vibrate on the counter.

**So have you text him or anyone else at all today?**

**No, I really kind of don't want to text Tamaki because I know that he'll talk my ear off lol**

**Yea that's Tamaki for you**

**So how is everyone else doing?**

**Well Honey-senpai misses you and wants you to come back and I don't know what Mori-senpai is feeling same for Kyoya-senpai.**

**What about the twins?**

**Well Kaoru misses you I'm going to leave Hikaru to you for when you get the chance to talk to him. **

**Alright I'll talk to him in a while.**

**Sounds good, I have to go class is starting.**

**Okay later.**

Hisa closed her phone then finished cleaning her face and changed into her jeans and t-shirt and went back out to the dressing room. Anko was waiting for her.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

Hisa smiled and nodded at her. "Yep." She was so happy she was finally going to the last town for her tour then she could go home and be with her friends.

She fell asleep on the bus ride to the plane. The ride to the last city was five hours long but Hisa was excited when the plane landed.

"Well someone is happy." Anko smiled as she walked off the plane.

"I just don't like planes all that much so I'm happy to be off of it." Hisa lied as she walked around stretching her legs. "Also I'm kind of excited to go home too, I want to see my friends again."

"Then lets get to the arena." Anko said as the driver opened the door and we got into the car and we went to the arena that was about a half an hour away form the airport.

Hisa tucked some hair behind her ears and pulled it up hair up and then flipped her hair down and put on her wig. Anko helped the young j-pop star tuck in any loose ends into the wig before they got out of the car. When they got out of the car they were surrounded my photographers and news reporters. The body guards kept them at bay as The person they came to see and her assistant made their way into the building and to the dressing room. Anko made Hisa go into the bathroom and wait for her to pick out her outfit for the night. The blonde haired girl took out her phone and there was a text waiting for her.

**Hey how have you been?** It was from Kaoru.

**I'm doing pretty well. This is my last show then I can finally come home.**

**That's good. I know that Hikaru won't say it but he misses you.**

Hisa shut her phone really quick before she could reply and stuffed it in her pocket right before Anko came in. Her maid didn't like it when Hisa text she would rather have her call the people and talk to them. She held out a red and black medium length Lolita dress with a black and red checkered bow cocker necklace.

"I like it." Hisa smiled. "It goes with my hair."

This made Anko laugh a bit and she handed Hisa the dress then closed the bathroom door. Hisa took out her phone again and text Kaoru back.

**That's nice…to be honest I miss him too.**

**Well that's something that I didn't think I'd hear for you anytime soon.**

**From being away from him and really everyone else I miss you all. I can't wait to get back home**

Hisa got the dress on before she heard her phone vibrate again.

**That's sweet of you to say**

**Thanks**

**I love you**

**K-Kaoru..**

**No this is Hikaru I took Kaoru's phone from him**

**H-how long have you been talking to me?**

**Just now actually. Why have you been talking about me?**

**N-no of course not**

**You're lying**

**Shut up**

**You're cute. Can't wait for you to get home.**

**Thanks I'll be home soon the tour is almost done.**

**Good. Well I'm guessing you have a show tonight so knock them dead.**

**Lol I'll try**

**Ttly**

**Yep bye**

Hisa closed her phone and sighed then sat down on the stool that was next to the makeup table. She looked up at the ceiling. "I miss him." She muttered to herself as she set down her phone and got on her necklace then went out into the dressing room again.

* * *

**A/N: Alright well this needed to be done a long time ago and hopefully with this chapter out of the way when I get home on Saturday after softball practice and dress rehearsal I can completely do my 5 page paper on my Senior Project.**

**-DTW-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay I hope you all like chapter five and here's chapter six. Sorry I didn't get this chapter done sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: This is Just Another Love Story**

"That was amazing." One fan said as they were lined up for what seemed like no end.

"Thanks." Hisa smiled signing the girls poster.

She went away and then there was a group of boys that were up next. "Are you going out with anyone?" The one in front asked.

"Actually yes I'm taken already, sorry." She said and the boy looked like he was stabbed in the heart.

"But if I wasn't going out with anyone I would ask for your number." Her comment seemed to bring the boys spirit right back up.

She signed his shirt and the rest of the group's shirts that were with him then they all went away patting their friend on the back and laughing. She felt like she was signing things for people for hours and her hand and face hurt. Her hand from signing so many things and her face from smiling at her fans and having to reject a lot of boys. For some of the boys that asked her out she had to remind herself that she loved her boyfriend in her head when she rejected them. Some of the little siblings that came up to get something signed for their older brothers she gave the little ones a kiss on the cheek and told them that they were very cute or adorable. Around 8 in the evening they crowd was finally gone and Hisa could finally relax.

"Hisa, go and take a shower if you want." Anko said as Hisa's producer took Anko out of the room to talk to her.

Hisa had no rejections so she got up and grabed a pair of jeans and a loose shirt then went into the bathroom that was in the dressing room and took a shower. She stayed in there for a bit longer then she usually did because the water felt nice as it beat against her back. When she got out Anko was in the room again.

"Our flight was delayed because there is a storm coming. So we might not be able to leave till tomorrow." Anko told Hisa.

Hisa's heart sank but she still put a smile on her face. "It's alright I would rather get home alive then risk going home in a storm." She answered.

Anko hugged her "I'm sorry I know how much you wanted to go home and see you parents and friends again." Her maid apologized.

"Are we going to go back to the hotel then?" She asked trying not to sound depressed.

Anko nodded and Hisa grabbed her clothes that she wore for the concert and packed them into the bag she brought with her. They went to the hotel and Hisa laid down in one of the beds and tried to get some sleep but couldn't. She could hear the shower start to go and she knew that Anko was in there. Hisa called her parents and told them how everything was going and that she wouldn't be home that evening because there was a storm coming and their flight was delayed. They understood and said the same thing that Hisa said the Anko that they would rather them get home safely. They said good night and Hisa climbed back in bed. She remembered that she still had to text her friends and tell them that she wasn't coming home that evening but before she did that she ended up falling asleep with her phone in her hands.

When she woke up Anko wasn't in the room. She looked around then realized that she didn't tell her friends that she wasn't going to be home in the evening. She sighed and figured that they were all sleeping by now so there was no point in waking them up. She went down to the lobby and ate something at the buffet. The blonde didn't eat that much because she wasn't all that hungry.

"The forecast is all clear our plane leaves in an hour so after your done eating go and get packed up and we'll head home." Anko said and Hisa's face lit up.

She quickly finished what was on her plate then ran to the elevator and went up the to room to get packed.

Hisa double checked her things to make sure that she had everything packed and ready to get on the plane. She shut off her phone and it was the last ting that she stuck in her bag. She took one last look around the hotel room then picked up her bag and left the hotel room. Her throat was sore from doing so many songs. But that was alright she had the entire plan ride to relax and get some more sleep.

"Are you ready to go Hisa?" Anko asked.

To be honest Hisa actually didn't mind having the extra time to get her things together. Anko told her that she was only going to have to do one concert but then her producers made her do 5 shows in the one town. Either way she was just happy to be going home so she could see her friends again.

Anko took her bags and they went down to the car and they went to the airport and got on the plain. When the plane landed it was late morning in her hometown. She knew that her friends would be in school so she didn't expect anyone but her parents to be there when they got off the plane. She was right and it was nice to see her parents again after being away for so long.

"We're so happy that you're home sweetie." Her mom said giving her a hug and kissing her forehead.

Her dad messed up her hair "you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to, we understand if you want to get some sleep." He said.

"Alright." She smiled and the four of them went back to the house and Hisa went right up to her room and stretched out on her bed. She ended up falling asleep and woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3 in the afternoon. She brushed the snarls out of her hair and grabbed her phone then went down stairs. "I'm going to go to school, my friends are still there." She yelled from the front door and then ran out of the house.

She didn't live that far away from the school so she was able to run there with out any problem. When Hisa got into the school she walked to Music room three. She could here the commotion going on other side of the doors. She missed the noise from the host club. The blonde haired girl stood in front of the doors debating on if she wanted to go in. She didn't know how mad her friends were at her for not telling them that she was going to be home a day late. And how would Hikaru act towards her considering that she really didn't talk to him that much while she was on tour.

Hisa took a deep breath and turned the knob and opened the door. No one seemed to notice that she walked into the room; which was a relief for her considering that she'd been on tour so long. She took a step in and closed the door behind her quietly.

"Well I haven't seen you in a while." She jumped at the sound of Kyoya's voice.

"Oh hello senpai." She laughed sheepishly.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses then smiled "You could have at least told me that you were going to be coming home." He mentioned.

"Has anyone else noticed that I'm here?" She questioned.

He shook his head "Their all busy entertaining their guests." He answered.

Hisa let out a sigh of relief. "Wait are you going to tell everyone?" She asked suspiciously.

Kyoya shook his head "No, that's going to be your job. But I do suggest that you start with the twins." He said point at where HIkaru and Koaru were sitting and putting on their act for the small group of girls that they were entertaining.

"Yes sir I'll get right on it." She smiled and put her hand up to her forehead saluting him.

"Then I'll leave the rest to you." He said and walked away form Hisa.

The blonde looked around a bit more as she walked casually towards the twins they didn't seem to notice her so she slipped behind them then tapped both of them on the shoulder. "Can I join in?" She laughed lightly.

Both of the twins stood up and hugged her. "When did you get back?" They asked in unison.

"I got back this morning." She answered.

"Why didn't you call?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru…" Koaru warned.

"I-I'm sorry I meant to call when I got back to the hotel but I fell asleep." She apologized looking down at the ground.

Hikaru laughed and Hisa looked up at him. "It was a joke don't worry about it." He smiled at her.

"HISA!" Honey laughed and jumped on her.

"Hello to you too Honey Senpai." She laughed.

Mori walked over and placed a hand on her head. Then Haruhi and Tamaki came over to say hello. Hisa looked over at Kyoya who had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I didn't expect you to get away form the twins so I just told the rest of the group. I also ended the clubs activities for the day." He said and she noticed that the girls were cleared out of the room and it was only the host club and her left.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded.

"Hikaru won't say anything but he really missed you while you were gone." Honey smiled at Hisa.

"Oh he did." She smiled at Hikaru playfully and Hikaru looked away and a light blush spread across his face. "That's okay I missed him too. I missed all of you actually." She told them.

"But you missed him the most, and you can't lie to me Hisa you told me yourself." Kaoru commented.

"Well…" It was her turn to blush and she felt arms wrap around her waist.

She looked up to see it was Hikaru that was holding her. He leaned down and kissed her. She didn't fight it and kissed him back.

…_**The End…**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay and that's the end of this story. Sorry that it's only 6 chapters long but I really didn't think that this was going to be a long story. I hope you liked it anyways and comments and reviews are always liked very much so. If you read my other stories I'll see you next chapter if not then I hope you liked it and maybe I'll make another story for Ouran High School Host Club some day. See ya.**

**-DTW-**


End file.
